Magoroku Shido
Magoroku Shido is one of the antagonists of the Future Card Buddyfight anime. He is a 9th grader at Aibo Academy and president of Aibo Academy's middle school student council. His test scores are among the school's best. He is a member of Disaster. Magoroku used Bluechase Dragon, Garg as his buddy while using a Danger World deck and Silver Dragon, Adelaide while using an Ancient World deck. As shown in Episode 40: The Terrifying Dragon World!, it is revealed that his original buddy monster is Death Ruler, Gallows and fights with a Darkness Dragon World deck. His core gadget was a red star, but after revealing his affiliation with Disaster, he switched to a Dark Core with the same design albeit black colored. In Season 3, he has returned as the Student Council President of Aibo Academy, not trying to become evil again anytime soon. He is voiced by Kenta Zaima in the Japanese dub, and by Cole Hanson in the English dub. Appearance Magoroku Shido has short tan hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit is military-issued uniform with red shoulder pads and pockets. Along with yelled strips. He wears white gloves and big black boots. His Disaster force uniform is similar to the other members' being black, red, and yellow in color. However, he does not dawn a cape like the others do. During hundred Sofia fused Shido and buddy Gallows to form Death Shido. With that, he wore a helmet that resentments a skull with two large horns coming off the sides. A large red cape that he takes off when buddyfighting. His full outfit is a purple-ish type of color with the golden type of bones throughout. Later on, Gallows involved and so did his outfit, and he was known as Des Shido. There is no red cape this time and instead of having his outfit being the purple-ish type of color with the golden type of bones throughout, it's red in color with the golden type of bones throughout. The large horns on the side of his head turned into two small ones on each side. Personality Magoroku is shown to keep a calm and cool yet nasty personality and looks down on many elementary school level Buddyfighters as he calls Gao's win against Tasuku and Rouga nothing but pure luck. He also seems to have a need to feel superior and be in control as he called Zanya Kisaragi's victory over a middle school team as unacceptable and refused to accept defeat when Noboru beat him in the ABC cup. He also always tries to blame others for his failures. In Season 2 he shows an unhealthy loyalty to Ikazuchi, continuing to serve him despite the fact that Ikazuchi has repeatedly abused Shido by zapping him when he fails and even threatening to eat Shido in place of Tenbu on one occasion. He heavily overestimates his abilities as a Buddyfighter, quickly assuming he could defeat his opponents before the fight even begins while underestimating them during the fight and believing his plans are perfect; this often prevents him from realizing strategies his opponent might be planning which then results in his defeat. A coward at heart, he is easily intimidated as seen when confronted by Genma Todoroki after he escaped Shido's dungeon prison, or during the meeting with Kyoya Gaen, and indeed any kind of upset to his feeling of being in control tends to cause him to resort to cowering. His pride also appears to be very fragile, shown when he cried in shame after having to tell his father that he lost the ABC cup. An example of how strong his overconfidence is seen at the Gaen Cup when he declares that he will achieve an OTK only to fail humiliatingly. Abilities Hundred Demons Calling: By chanting the following, "Awaken! Power of Darkness! Power of Evil!! Power of the Hundred Demons!!!", a purple seal with the kanji for "Demon" appears, from which he can call forth a Hundred Demon to perform tasks for him. Gallery For a full gallery, Magoroku Shido, see Magoroku Shido/Gallery. Trivia *His blood type is AB, mentioned in Animage 5/2015 Buddyfight Records Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Danger World User Category:Ancient World User Category:Darkness Dragon World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Disaster Category:Dragon World User Category:Dungeon World User Category:Magic World User Category:Former Villains Category:Anime Characters